Problem High
by ChibiNinjaFox
Summary: We say they're broken and confine them away so they are not our problems anymore. But what happens when their own society threatens to break at the seams? SasuNaru, other Yaoi Pairings, Shounen-ai, spazzy authoress!


Problem High

**ChibiNinjaFox:**** Ah! It's so good to finally put something on here besides my face and having my friends put me in their fics! By the way, if you know **_Leo Vulpes_**, she's one of my best friends, and so is **_Panthera Lupe_**! Well, I really hope you enjoy this, and also hope you give me some awesome feedback! And might I also recommend reading my twin's story that she will put out very soon, I have little information on it as of yet, but it should be coming out soon, her username is **_DrunkenFireFox_**.**

**Warnings:**** Shounen-Ai, Shoujo-Ai, and a bastardized Fugaku.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto worth a shit! I only own my OCs…**

**Dedication: **_Panthera Lupe_**, for putting me in her awesome new story **On The Road**, I wish her many reviews! n.n**

**-000-000-000-**

**Problem High**

**-000-000-000-**

_Chapter I_

_The Boy Next Door_

**-000-000-000-**

"Thanks again guys for seeing me off like this." A boy with raven black hair that held a blue sheen and calm onyx eyes spoke to his friends.

Suigetsu, another boy with light blue hair and light blue eyes grinned with sharp teeth. "And remember, if you meet anyone from the Seven Swordsmen Gang or a kid named Akasuna no Akemi, contact me so I can go and return the ass kicking they gave me."

"Will do." Sasuke replied to the pale, fish-like man. "Juugo, please make sure this nut-case doesn't rule over 'Eagle'. I'm counting on you to make sure it stays a democracy voting gang while I'm gone. I want it the same or better when I come back." He spoke to an extremely tall boy with orangeish hair and brown eyes.

"That's if you ever come back from there." A girl with pinkish-reddish hair and thick rimmed glasses snorted. "I don't get why you're dad is sending you there, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He thinks I'm rebelling. But you know, maybe I'll get to see Raku, Madara, and Itachi there. If they're still there in the first place."

"Your bags are loaded Sasuke. I'm going to miss you." A woman with long black hair and soft coal eyes told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure Karin doesn't chase after you honey."

"Thanks Mom. I'll call you, keep you updated." He told her. "And keep it easy, I don't want to stay the youngest, so make sure Tomoko stays good and healthy- that means you too." He bantered with her, his three friends laughing behind him as his mother looked away and thought of the lost chocolate cake of last week. "Love you."

"You too, safe driving!" She called out as he got in the car and started the engine of the black Saturn Aura.

Sasuke blew a kiss to his mother and gave a two fingered salute to his companions. "Later!" He called out the window as he began to drive away. As he drove, he saw his mother start crying and Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin help her calm down and go inside.

Yeah, he hated his father. His dad was a man-bitch and dictated his life that he 'refused to be a part of' as he had put it in the legal statements. He divorced his mother only two months ago when his mother had found out she was pregnant and was three months along. He only came by twice a month to take Sasuke for a weekend, and to give Mikoto the child support payment and other checks. But this past weekend, when Sasuke had broke into his dad's liquor cabinet, downed a bottle of really strong vodka, and then smashed it on the floor as he yelled at Fugaku about being one hell of a bastard for doing that to his mother, his father snapped and decided to send him to 'there'.

There was Konoha Boarding High and University. It was a school for kids whose parents dumped them there, or had no way to pay for other schools. It was a school for troubled teens and college students- because that school took you all through high school and college without even releasing you. It was fancy though, had its own shopping district, park, and apartments in which the attendants of the school lived as assigned.

It was appropriately named: Problem High.

**-000-000-000-**

**-000-000-000-**

**-000-000-000-**

"Fuckers!" A girl with long, bright blonde hair with scattered red streaks in it yelled as a rusty truck cut her off and nearly made her crash her precious motorbike. She parked in a spot and took her helmet off, revealing the oddest golden eyes you've ever seen. She looked to her right as a black Aura parked next to her. "Hello here." She said to herself as she knocked on the window.

The tinted window rolled down and Sasuke was the driver behind the nice car. "Yes?"

"You're new, I can tell… that car hasn't been in my garage." She commented, squatting down and running her finger on the rims. She let out a whistle as she pulled her finger up to her face and rubbed it with her thumb to check it there was anything. "Clean chrome."

"Listen, lady, I've been driving an hour and a half. My feet are sore, and I'd like to sleep could you mo-"

"Don't call me lady. The name's Uzumaki Dai- Head mechanic of Konoha High and Uni." She said, sticking her hand up in Sasuke's face, her black polished nails a centimeter away from his nose.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced himself as he shook her hand.

Dai seemed to falter for a second at his name before looking up at him with a grin. "Well, come on, I'll help you carry some stuff." She offered, moving so he could pop the trunk and then get out. "Okay, what are you going to need tonight and tomorrow morning?" She asked moving around to the back.

"Just the clothes/essentials box and I got this box." He said, pulling a box from the passengers seat as Dai pulled out the box labeled 'clothes/essentials'. "Alright let's go, I'm in the Vineyard apartments, floor three, room 13."

"Cool, I'm in the building one over- The Paradise apartments. Come on." She urged, going to the elevator. Upon going there, they were met with a tall man with dark, faded brown hair and sharp brown eyes. "Hey Zabuza, what's up?"

Zabuza growled and narrowed his eyes at the wall. "That stupid mutt peed on me." He said, motioning to his white-now-turned-yellowish shoes.

Dai shrieked and slowly inched away from the piss drenched-shoes man. "Okay well, see you later. Come on Sasuke." She started to drag Sasuke the opposite way from the way Zabuza went. "And here we go love, your new room."

"Since when did you start calling me 'love'? I honestly don't need another fangirl."

Dai chuckled and opened the door with the key he handed to her. "Relax, as the first person to meet you here, I have certain rights and I don't swing that way. Well, I'd help you unpack your shit, but I have a date with the go-karts and a certain raven, the challenge has been issued and she's going down. Oh, and your roommate's a mute." She yipped, disappearing down the flight of stairs since the elevators were reserved for the disabled.

Sasuke sighed and opened a box when he felt a presence at the door to his room of the apartment. Turning around he was met with shockingly bright blonde hair and blue eyes that would make the sky jealous. "Oh, I assume you're my roommate. I'm Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Sasuke was kind of shocked when the blonde said something. "Dai said you were a-"

"Dai's an ass." He said softly, turning around. "Just because I don't speak to people who aren't worth speaking to. But if someone were worth talking to, then maybe…"

"You're sensible, glad I don't have a complete idiot for a roommate." Sasuke commented, opening a drawer and putting some clothes in it.

"So what are you here for?"

The sudden question caused Sasuke to stop what he was doing. "I yelled at my dad for being a bastard- and me being drunk didn't help. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an alcoholic, I was just trying to piss him off beyond reason. It worked, and got me here. What about you?"

Naruto walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Shit happens… me, Dai, and my older brother wound up here." He answered. "I'm 18, going to be 19 soon."

"I'm already 19. So is Dai your-"

"Sister. She's older than me by a year and three months, and our older brother is older than her by a year and three months. What about your family, besides your bastardized dad?" The blonde asked as Sasuke reached back into the box.

"I've got a sister who's older than me by a year and four months, and my older brothers are older than her by a year and a month. In about four months I'm going to have a baby brother. It's a tradition in my family that the youngest sibling gets to name the next born sibling. My brothers were named by our uncle, my brothers named my sister, my sister named me, and I named my little brother."

"Oh really?" Naruto said, flopping backwards. "And might I know the names of these siblings?"

Sasuke nodded and sat beside him. "Madara, Itachi, Raku, and Tomoko on the way." He said.

Naruto sat up sort of, leaning on his arms and stared at Sasuke. "You're an Uchiha?"

"Yeah… I guess I am. Why?"

"No reason." The blonde dismissed it, flopping backwards once again. "See, I've already talked to more than I normally do to people I met less than an hour ago. You're worth talking to. And your bed is comfortable too. Why didn't I take this room when I had the chance?" He mumbled to himself.

"Naru-chan!"

To say Sasuke was shocked when a boy older than himself came flying in and tackling Naruto would be an understatement. There were no words for what he felt when the boy wound up in a very proactive position with the blonde.

"Sasuke, meet Aiko Yasuo, he lives in the next apartment over with his boyfriend and he's another person I find worth talking to. Yasuo this is my new roommate, Uchiha Sasuke." He motioned to each of the ravens with his hand.

Yasuo got up off the blonde a grinned a childish grin. He had shaggy black hair that had a single piece that was longer in a braid with beads hanging off the end and he had icy blue eyes. "Nice to meet cha' Sasuke-kun. Make sure you take care of our Naru-chan or you just might end up like his last roommate."

Yasuo suddenly fell forward as Naruto threw his shoe at him. "Don't exaggerate Suo. I've never had a roommate before, so stop terrorizing him."

"Awe, but we're practically brothers! I'm allowed to terrorize him!" Yasuo cried out as he shoved the thin gold ring in Naruto's face. "Please!?"

"No, go talk to your boyfriend first."

"Fine!" Yasuo pouted as he exited the apartment.

**-000-000-000-**

**-000-000-000-**

**-000-000-000-**

The next morning, there was a very rude awakening for Sasuke as Dai, Yasuo, a boy with crimson hair and Dai's golden eyes came crashing through the door, followed by some other people that Sasuke couldn't see through the crack in his door.

Yasuo tiptoed into Naruto's room and slid beside the other boy, shedding his clothes and only wearing boxers. He snuggled up to Naruto and feigned sleep after winking towards the camera Dai was holding.

"Naruto! How could you!" The redhead yelled out causing Naruto to shift and curl up to the sudden source of heat.

"How could I what?" He mumbled. "And damn it Kyuubi, get out."

"How could you sleep with Suo when he's engaged!?" Kyuubi cried out.

Naruto opened his eyes and was met with the 'sleeping' face of Yasuo. A scowl took over his features and he shifted a bit, next thing everyone knew, Yasuo was on the floor and complaining about how mean Naruto was to him. "Get over it." The blonde said, going over and pulling on a pair of navy sweatpants. "Come on, go gather round. I have something to do."

Sasuke shut his eyes as the footsteps of Naruto neared closer to him, and when they were in front of him, he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Sasuke, want to eat? I'm a fabulous cook, and I'm always forced to cook for morons in the mornings."

"Hn." The raven groaned, sitting up and flicking the sleep crust out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be there, just give me second and I can help cook too."

Getting up and putting on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, he walked out into the main room and to the kitchen section. "Alright Sasuke, you can start cooking the bacon. These guys are carnivores." Naruto said, motioning to the plug-in fryer and the three packs of bacon. "I'm cooking the eggs."

By the time everything was finished, Dai had tried to come over and steal some pieces of bacon five times, each time she'd been hit by Sasuke with the spatula. "Alright everyone, breakfast is served!" Naruto shouted as he produced plates in his hands and set them down, going back and forth till everyone had a plate. "Alright, now as Sasuke brings the bacon, I'll set out the drinks."

Sasuke set down the plate and took one of the two empty seats that was between Yasuo and Kyuubi.

Naruto sat down between Kyuubi and Dai and grinned. "As this is Sasuke's first breakfast here at Konoha, let him introduce himself."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and-"

"Hello Sasuke." Everyone chimed.

"Now tell them why you're here." Naruto helped him along.

"-and I'm here because I was being rebellious and was pissed at my dad, now I'm even more pissed." He explained, earning a round of applause from the group.

"Now tell him your names." Naruto said sternly to the others, fixing some with glares.

A girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes smiled with a toothy smile. "Hiya, I'm Inuzuka Kagami and this is my twin, Kameko." She said, pointing to the girl beside her who had plain brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Zabuza sat there as well and scowled at nothing at all. "You know me already, and this is my adopted brother Haku." He said, looking to a boy next to him with long black hair tied in a high pony-tail except two chunks that acted as bangs and doe brown eyes.

A girl with red-brown hair and jade eyes with rings around them smiled sweetly. "I'm Subaku no Amaya." He told him, her voice soft.

A boy with red hair and dull blue eyes slung his arm around Amaya's shoulder. "Akasuna no Akemi… she's mine." He growled, pulling her close.

Another boy with the same jade eyes and dark rings around them as Amaya and blood red hair glared at Akemi. "I'm Subaku no Gaara, Amaya's twin."

Naruto looked around only blinking. "Hey… usually there are more morons here. Where are they?"

"They said they were going somewhere else or that they didn't feel like breakfast." Amaya answered.

Naruto huffed and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Fine, then they get the re-heated leftovers tomorrow." He snapped, nibbling on the meat. "So anyways, is the laser tag still on?" He asked.

Kagami nodded. "Oh yes, but, you were supposed to come in pairs so the teams are even- and couples are split up for our shits and giggles." She explained, reclining back in her seat.

"So… I'll bring Sasuke. I'm sure he'll do fine." Naruto replied, leaning forward to grin at said raven. "You'll go right Sasuke? Please?"

Sasuke nodded in defeat before looking up. "When's class start anyways?"

"Oh in about two hours… it's only seven. School starts at nine. What classes do you have?" Naruto questioned.

The raven got up and walked to his room, walking back out with a piece of paper and handing it to the blonde.

Said blonde scanned over each class with precision. "Cool." He slapped the paper down on the table. "Your schedule matches mine except for your geology and architecture classes are switched." He commented. "So that means you won't get lost!" He cheered, pumping his fists in the air and almost knocking Dai's plate out of her hands.

"Sit down and eat." Kyuubi mumbled between bites of food, pulling his little brother down.

**-000-000-000-**

**-000-000-000-**

**-000-000-000-**

"Well, here's our first class." Naruto grumbled following Kagami, Kameko, Amaya, and Gaara through the door, tugging Sasuke with him. "There's some more of the morons." He said, towing him across the class room.

About halfway there, two kids stepped in front of them and Naruto refused to look up. "Kidomaru, Jirobou, move." He mumbled.

Kidomaru, a kid with long spidery arms and an odd hair style smirked. "No, but, who's your new friend? Does he know what you guys are?" He taunted.

Naruto frowned and looked up finally. "Don't you dare say anything to him."

"I believe he asked you a question, runt." Jirobou spoke, stepping up to tower over Naruto- it was apparent he had failed many grades.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke."

Kidomaru chuckled. "Another one, eh? Well Sasuke, you do know your new 'friend' comes from a family of homos. Not only that, but most of his friends are homos too."

"Shut up…" Naruto nearly whispered, but Sasuke heard him clearly and heard the anger in the words.

"Oh, what's that, I didn't hear you, runt?"

Naruto growled. "I said to shut the fuck up!" Naruto screamed, launching himself at the other boy, biting at his defending arm as he wildly swung punches and kicks.

"Naruto!" Amaya yelled, attempting to get between the fighting boys, but her brother wouldn't let her get anywhere near the scene.

Sasuke barely noticed the door opening and Dai stepping into the classroom, send a punch towards Kidomaru's jaw, and he definitely didn't notice another girl following her until the girl, with long raven hair and cold onyx eyes, shoved Kidomaru away from Dai and Naruto, fending the two Uzumaki from attacking him again.

"You're all monsters." He spat, walking away as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

The raven girl sighed and shoved Naruto towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, make sure he's okay." She directed before turning to the taller girl, Dai, and holding her by the shoulders. "Dai-chan… stop it."

Dai shook her head. "No thanks. Not when he keeps making my brother's life hell and tries to cause his new friend to dislike him! And most definitely not when he insults you, my friends, his friends, and Kyuubi's friends." She ranted, suddenly pulling the shorter raven in for a hug. "Raku, I'm tired of the discrimination."

"Raku!?" Sasuke's head had snapped up from the sound of that name and sure enough, there in Dai's arms was his very own sister, Uchiha Raku.

**-000-000-000-**

**ChibiNinjaFox: Oh! I bet you didn't see that coming for two centimeters! Thanks for reading! If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me! I'm always up for good criticism! Hit me with your best shot! (and tell me if you find any typos so I can go and fix them… though I think I got them all!)**

**Honorable Mentions:** _DrunkenFireFox_, _Panthera Lupe, Leo Vulpes, Chains, Chaos, Victim, Ryoku, Torture, Deadpaw, Spitfire, Quickclaw, Gunfire, Shackles, Spikes, Skull, Spine, Moonlight, Hellfire, Crypt, Shadowclaw, Blade, Hellbringer, Death, Blood, Acid, Poisonfang, Firetail, Iceheart, Skyjaw, and Tiger… I love you guys forever!_


End file.
